Massassi
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide The Massassi and Kissai are two subspecies of the original Sith race of Korriban. The Massassi are ferocious, selfless soldiers led by the great Sith Lords. When the Sith Empire goes to war with the Republic for the first time, the Massassi fill the ranks of the Sith armies and starfleets. The Massassi are fearsome, ruthless, and efficient soldiers. They use traditional Sith weapons and armor- primarily the Lanvarok and Alchemically Hardened Armor. They also prefer to simple martial weapons. In addition to their focus on war and fighting, the Massassi are also loyal and organized. Even though they are not extremely intelligent, they can be trained well enough to carry out complex battle plans and maintain their Equipment, Starships, and weaponry. A thousand years after Sadow and the Massassi arrive on Yavin IV, Exar Kun discovers the ancient Sith secrets in the temples. He uses the Massassi to fight the Jedi across the galaxy. Eventually, Kun consumes the life force of every Massassi on Yavin IV in his transformation into a Dark Side Spirit. A few Massassi are taken offworld prior to Kun's final decimation of their society. Some remain loyal and find their way back to the new Sith Empire, but a few resentful individuals drift into the darker fringes of society, looking to live their own lives or seeking revenge against the Sith. Massassi Characteristics Personality: Massassi are fearsome, loyal, and formidable fighters. They live to serve their Sith masters. On their own, Massassi dedicate themselves strongly to whatever life they choose. Physical Description: Massassi have glowing yellow eyes and crimson hides. They are humanoid with distinctly sharp, predatory features. The Massassi are large, hulking beings who appear brutish- a trait that disguises their intelligence. Average Height/Weight: A typical Massassi stands 1.9 meters tall and weighs 95 kilograms. Age Groups: Massassi age at the following stages: Homeworld: The ancient Sith world of Korriban, resettled later to Ziost. Languages: Massassi speak and understand the ancient language of the Sith (But cannot read or write without a sufficient Intelligence score). Example Names: Drophan, Kalgrath, Uburluh, Zythmnr. Adventurers: Massassi adventurers are rare in the Republic, even during the fall of the Sith Empire. Most beings in the galaxy would not recognize a Massassi at first glace, though their unique appearance tends to draws attention to themselves. Massassi do not become Jedi during the Knights of the Old Republic era (Those Force-sensitive typically become Force Prodigies), and instead most adventurous Massassi become Soldiers or Scouts. Massassi Species Traits Massassi share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Massassi receive a +4 bonus to their Strength, but suffer -2 penalties to their Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma. Massassi are brawny and powerful, but lack the patience and metal strength of their Kissai cousins. * '''Medium Size: As medium creatures, Massassi have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Massassi have a base speed of 6 squares. * Conditional Bonus Feat: Massassi are skilled trackers. A Massassi with Survival as a Trained Skill gains Skill Focus (Survival) as a bonus Feat. * Duty Bound: Once per encounter when the Massassi receives a morale bonus of any kind from any source, the Massassi gains bonus Hit Points equal to 4 x the Massassi's Character Level until the end of the encounter. * Primitive: Massassi do not gain Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), or Weapon Proficiency (Rifles) as starting Feats at first level, even if their Class normally grants them. * Warrior's Awareness: Massassi grow up in a violent and warlike society, so they constantly watch for threats. Once per encounter as a Reaction, a Massassi can gain the benefit of the Uncanny Dodge I and Uncanny Dodge II Talents until the beginning of the Massassi's next turn. * Weapon Familiarity: '''Massassi treat the Massassi Lanvarok as a Simple Weapon (Ranged) instead of an Exotic Weapon (Ranged). * '''Automatic Languages: All Massassi can speak Sith, Massassi with an Intelligence score of 12 or higher can automatically read and write Sith as well. Category:Species Category:Massassi